


Mysterious Disappearances

by skyoung200



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Canon Universe, Damen is gone, Different Plot, Disappearances, Laurent is gone, M/M, Mystery, Slight Divergence, Switching Perspectives, but like not overly exact, clue trail, drabble style, nik and auguste tryin to find out, no beta we die like men, same world and ppl, slight cliff hangers, where the f did they go, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyoung200/pseuds/skyoung200
Summary: “Due to personal reasons I will be disappearing under mysterious circumstances" was all the note said.Now it was up to Nikandros and Auguste to find the missing royals.
Relationships: Auguste/Nikandros (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Kudos: 22





	Mysterious Disappearances

**Author's Note:**

> hello! This little multi parted fic is inspired by the prompt “Due to personal reasons I will be disappearing under mysterious circumstances.” from the instagram page writing.prompt.s. I hope you enjoy!

“Due to personal reasons I will be disappearing under mysterious circumstances.”

Was all the note said.

Nikandros couldn’t believe it and he turned the note over several times to be sure that was really all there was written. He knew it was Damen’s handwriting, there was no need for a signature for him to know his best friend had left this note.

The circumstances were truly mysterious, Nikandros had to give credit to the accuracy of the note. Damen had disappeared nearly two days ago without a word. This note was now the only evidence of his departure being something other than a kidnaping or a murder, which was a slight relief but it raised more questions. Why hadn’t he taken any of his belongings with him? Why hadn’t he said anything? Where had he gone? Who had failed to see this note the first time his room was checked? Nikandros was absolutely stumped.

He continued to sift through Damen’s belongings, hoping maybe he had left another clue somewhere. There were all his clothes, nothing shocking there. But they seemed to have piled up at the bottom of his closet. Nikandros had scolded Damen to keep things neater but Damen never seemed to listen. So Nikandros picked some of the clothes up to shift them into a laundry basket. He was shocked to see a box with a heavy padlock on the front.

The clothes fell to the side as Nikandros hefted the box up and onto Damen’s bed. The lock seemed serious and not something easily opened without the key. He cursed under his breath and began to shift through the rest of the clothes piles in hopes maybe his idiot of a best friend damn near brother had left a key somewhere.

He searched for nearly three hours and found nothing else. He left the room angry and most definitely not crying.

~~

“Due to personal reasons I will be disappearing under mysterious circumstances.”

Was all the note said.

Auguste felt complete and utter disbelief when he picked up the note. His brothers’ neat script was instantly recognizable and it made Auguste cuss loudly.

After two days of absolutely nothing on the whereabouts of his brother, this did nothing to soothe his worry. In fact, it panicked him further. Why the fuck had his brother left? So willingly? And said nothing to him directly? He felt furious for a few minutes as he repeatedly read the note and paced the length of his brothers’ room.

Then all the heat drained out of him as he collapsed into his brothers’ bed.

He expected a soft bounce and instead got a harsh jab to the lower back as he landed on something solid. He shot bolt upright and stared down at the mattress looking for any sign of an edge. When he pressed his hands down on the spot he had landed on, it was solid and hard.

“Motherfucker…” He cussed under his breath and ran to close and lock his brother’s door. He started to lift up the mattress and when he saw nothing quickly changed directions to pull up the sheets.

There was a fucking box. In a hole cut into the mattress, there was a box neatly fitted into it. He pulled it out only to find there was an intricate lock on the side preventing him from opening it further.

He spent another few hours tipping and pulling apart pieces of furniture for any more secrets but found nothing. He hid the box away in his own room before letting himself fall apart for a little while. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear theories about what you think had happened to our beloved boys lol comments give me life!


End file.
